Un pequeño descuido
by Fii-chan
Summary: Vamos es tu oportunidad de hablar con la princesita, nunca más la atraparas infraganti otra vez” me miro y contuvo la risa ¡Un segundo! Princesita… la persona que está haciendo algo es mujer y encima es tan tonta como para que la descubran Deisaku


Un pequeño descuido

Llueve a cantaros, mi ropa estaba completamente empapada. No dejó de tiritar cuando por fin, llegó a la parada del bus. Como me arrepentía de no haberle hecho caso a mi papá y dejar que me viniera buscar. Me senté en uno de los asientos a esperar, mientras me colocaba unos auriculares, poniendo el cable entre mi camisa y mi campera, así nade notaría que era una simple fachada para que poder oír lo que decían.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué una chica quería espiar a los pasajeros?¿Cuál es su problema? Bueno en realidad mi problema tiene nombre y es uno de los pasajeros. Se llama Deidara es un chico rubio que iba a la universidad de bellas artes cerca de mi escuelas. Hace un año por pura casualidad, había descubierto que él tomaba el bus que me lleva desde la escuela hasta unas cuadras de mi casa. Y simplemente no pude resistir la tentación de ver a un chico como él.

En un principio solo me gustaba, luego a lo largo de los viajes lo escuche hablar, me puse muy contenta cuando me entere que nuestros gustos eran muy similares, y poco a poco comencé a notar todos sus gestos, su forma de hablar, su tono de voz, cuando me quise dar cuenta…zas! Ya me había enamorado de él ¡y él ni siquiera me notaba! ¡No me miraba ni por el color extraño de mi cabello! Entonces me dije a mi misma: "genial Sakura, bien hecho ni tu promedio excelente puede llegar a captar la atención de un chico dos años mayor que tu".

Pero es que yo, caprichosa como siempre quería verlo. Era la única razón por la que estaba allí. Comencé a ponerme ansiosa hasta que escuche su vos.

Te digo que tengo razón, si el arte durara eternamente eventualmente perdería su magia ante los cambios de la sociedad, por eso es esporádica, un –no distinguí muy bien entre la lluvia pero su tono era entre gracioso y serio.

¡Ya me cansé de discutir contigo! Desde ahora el arte es relativo y no se discute más –ese era uno de sus amigos, por la voz creo que el pelirrojo llamado Sasori.

Me levante de mi asiento, haciendo ademán de tratar de ver algo entre la lluvia. Al no ver nada con disimulada indiferencia me volteé y mire al suelo dando alguna que otra mirada de reojo. Vestía un pantalón de jean oscuro casi negro, junto con una remera gris manga corta, un chaleco negro y no le faltaban sus collares largo de un color plateado brillante. Como me encantaba su combinación entre carisma y misterio.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegó el bus. Como siempre subí primero y me puse cerca de donde sabía que se sentarían, pero con la precaución de darles la espalda, para que no se me salieran los ojos por mirarlo.

Escuche cuando se sentaron, como acomodaron sus bolsos y las carpetas que por su tamaño supongo número diez. Y así comenzó otra de sus charlas sobre proyectos estudios etc.

El proyecto de la escenografilla me gusta, ya hice lo bocetos en casa, hoy me dedicare a la maqueta. Creo que esta vez voy a ganar y los terminaran seleccionando para la obra, un –dijo en tono de orgullo.

Pero fue raro el silencio que le siguió a eso, generalmente sus conversaciones eran muy fluidas.

Oye! Sasori te pasa algo, un –si algo estaba mal, sabía que no era la única en darse cuenta.

Mira eso –contestó el pelirrojo.

¿Qué sucedía? sentí que me estaba perdiendo de algo. Demonios podía escuchar los murmullos. Murmullos… ¿por qué necesitarían murmurar? ¡Oh! debía ser algo importante, ah por eso. Sabía que querer escuchar algo que trataban de esconder era peor que solo escucharlos, pero tenía que saberlo así que me incline in poco para atrás para tratar de oír.

¿Ves? Te lo dije lo está haciendo – dijo seguro el pelirrojo.

Tienes razón, un –contestó ¿feliz?

¿Qué lo puso feliz? ¿Quién está haciendo que? ¿hay un tercero? Pero lo tendría que haber visto, ¡por que no entendía! La situación comenzó a fastidiarme. Cuando vi que habíamos llegado a la quinta parada, en esta siempre bajaba el pelirrojo.

Escuche como se levantaba y dijo algo confuso para mi: "Vamos es tu oportunidad de hablar con la princesita, nunca más la atraparas infraganti otra vez"

Y bajo sin más, creo que me puse paranoica, pero creo que me miro y contuvo la risa. ¿me veo ridícula o algo así? ¡Un segundo! Princesita… la persona que está haciendo algo es mujer y encima es tan tonta como para dejar que la descubran como puede ser tan descuidada.

Mis pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vi que mi hombre perfecto se paraba enfrente de mi.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – omg ¡me estaba hablando! Estaba tan emocionada y avergonzada que solo atiné a asentir.

¿Se escucha bien la música? –dijo señalando los auriculares.

Si –contesté tranquilamente, ¿a qué quería llegar con eso?

m… mira es curioso, por que generalmente no funcionan si no están conectados, un –soy yo o estaba conteniendo una carcajada.

Eh? –no supe que decir.

Los auriculares –

Y entonces lo entendí, mire el cable y se había salido de entre mi ropa, dejando en completa evidencia mi tonto intento. Solo atiné a reír nerviosamente, mientras el me sonreía.

¿Sabes? Creo que dentro de poco llegamos a tu parada, me llamo Deidara está es mi tarjeta Princesita –

Sakura – le corregí instantáneamente.

Bueno Sakura cuando quieras hablar conmigo, en lugar de escucharme hablar, me encantaría reunirme contigo, un –

No logro imaginar la gama de colores que debía tener mi rostro, pero se que estaba entre avergonzada y feliz. Cuando de repente volví al mundo real con el freno del bus, me tenía que ir.

Lo tendré en cuenta –dije antes de tomar la tarjeta y salir casi corriendo de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.---------------------.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un pequeño Deisaku

Ojala les guste, es medio tonto pero divertido, si hay algun error de ortografía perdón, ya estoy muy dormida y lo leí tres veces así que no se que más hacer kississ.

Wiht love Fii-chan Reviews?


End file.
